Notice Me Senpai!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Alice is the kind and popular male senior in Caucus High. All junior girls are head over heels for him. It's like a race to get senpai noticing their feelings! And you know, girls are crazy. Oh! Will Alice senpai notice my feelings? Senpai, should I become a murderer using a churro to be with you? AU.


**Notice Me Senpai!**  
><em>September2nd 2014<em>  
>Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose<p>

* * *

><p>There was a really popular boy at Caucus High. He's cynical, pessimistic, but he didn't realize that he's really kind and attractive. All the famous and infamous girls were up for him...no, they're going to fight for him! It's his last year in Caucus High, and these juniors girls are at the end of their wits to convince their One and Only Prince Charming of their love.<p>

And, for this morning, the first _kouhai_ to try was the most beautiful badgirl, who's infamous for being a Heartbreaker, and whose winning streak was destroyed by the lovely _senpai_.

"Good morning, _senpai_," Bloody Dupre approached, walking close beside the male teen. "You look handsome as always," she smirked, a really charming smirk that could've melted iron, unfortunately her _senpai_'s heart was made of Robocop's metal helmet.

"Morning, Blood!" Alice Liddell gave him a 'ugh-this-again' look. "Yeah, you're beautiful today, too," he tried to ignore her and paced to the school building faster.

That was his plan, but then the perfectly manicured fingers held him off by his chest. Blood chuckled, her lips on the back of Alice's slender neck.

"_Senpai_, what's your hurry?" she asked cutely. "If you think I'm beautiful...don't you want to indulge...?" she turned him to face her and smirked wider, licking her lips. "I'm sure you'll be much more satisfied to get...a _full view_..."

Alice shivered and blushed really hard, glaring at his underclassman in shame, and Blood chuckled again, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't like what you see about me...then you can..._fill me in_...on that...?"

"Blood," Alice sighed, turning away sadly. "I'm ashamed on behalf of my beloved tutor, who looked just like you...It's like, you're ruining her image with your actions..."

Blood froze in her spot, a vein popped beneath her chin, as Alice turned away from her, beginning to ignore her.

* * *

><p><span>Blood's past<span>

She didn't understand why, but this new senior guy was different than the other guys she's ever met. Alice Liddell was his name, and he wouldn't look at her, Blood Dupre, at all. It was unbelievable, how he's avoiding her face all the time. She thought it was her make up.

No, her eyeliners were even. Mascara wasn't too thick nor too thin. She's perfectly beautiful like always, so what's wrong with this guy?

"_Senpai_, here's the information for the trip destinations," Blood said, dropping the folder on the table. She's the council's secretary, and Alice was the president. They were handling the school trip for spring season.

Alice hummed as he skimmed through the folder. "Beaches...mountains..." he closed the folder. "I want something fresh, Blood." There, again, he wasn't staring at her face, "These are always packed up for the season. What do you think about garden or orchards?"

Blood raised her eyebrows. "Garden...? I haven't done any research on that,"

The senior brightened up. "I have this idea...My family in Britain has a tea garden and fruit orchards. I suppose the manor is quite empty and will be enough for all of us this spring...What do you say about that?"

Blood slightly blushed, her eyes wide, and she's shivering in excitement.

"Tea...garden...?" she lit up right away. "I love tea!"

Alice was taken aback, and he began to laugh. "Haha...Blood, you look really cute like that," he complimented, and Blood blinked. "I wouldn't expect you to say that kind of thing so easily...You must really love tea,"

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Is it big...? What do you plant there? Do you process your own tea? Do you have any special blend?"

For the first time, Blood and Alice made a long discussion. Though it wasn't the tea garden alone that interests her to Alice. The _senpai_ was down-to-earth, though he was really mean with her words at time. He was expressive, and no matter how much he tried to hide her feelings, Blood could easily tell. Alice was like a really interesting open book. Despite that, she couldn't expect what Alice would do or decide. Always keeping her entertained.

Yet, the most entertaining of all...

"Oh, what is this? _Senpai_, is this you in middle school? With your family?" Blood asked when she was visiting his apartment.

Alice gasped and was about to come and snatched the framed picture, but then Blood dodged, noticing something else.

"Wait, this girl looks exactly like me,"

"No, she's not!"

"_Senpai_," Blood cleared her throat and glanced to the older guy. "I see it now..." she gently put down the frame, and Alice stepped back, blushing with a deep scowl. "So...I look like your ex, huh, _senpai_...?" she teased.

Alice twitched. "If you tell anyone else, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll.."

"I didn't peg you for a woman's abuser, _senpai_..."

"I'd never—I was just saying...I'll..."

"_Senpai_, have I ever told you, that you're really, really handsome and cute?"

* * *

><p>As Blood watched him quiver and shiver, she thought he wouldn't be anymore interesting than this. But no, Alice-<em>senpai<em> always entertained her. And Blood wants him. And she'd do anything, even if she has to touch his old wounds...

Like today in the present time. Blood would always do that trick whenever Alice ignores her.

"Oh, you're talking about that stupid bitch who dumped you for your old-hag, evil brother, _senpai_?"

Alice froze in her motion. Blood smirked.

"I suppose it's quite frustrating, since a stupid version of me dumped you for garbage. Not to mention, that garbage is somehow much better than you are, _senpai..._"

Alice wanted to smack this girl, but he's a man...a man does not hit woman. At any circumstances. He wanted to slap this Blood Dupre, and burn her hair. Oh, but he's a true man. Besides, reacting to this girl would only make her happier.

So Alice-_senpai_ walked ahead and ignored Blood, as he's a wise _senpai_.

"Ah, no, this is boring..." Blood twitched, her manicured fingers shivering in wrath. "_Senpai_ is ignoring me...? _Senpai_ thinks he can ignore me? Well...let's see if—"

"_Senpai!_" Elliot March skipped past Blood, grinning cutely with her rabbit hairband flapping everytime she paced. Alice stopped and turned to his underclassman. Elliot held up a basket of muffins. "I baked muffins for you! Carrot muffins~!" she handed the basket over and smiled cutely. "I hope you love them, _senpai_!"

Alice smiled in bliss, always brightened up everytime he saw Elliot, the cute carrot girl with her cute rabbit hairband. He patted her head.

"Ellie, you're so cute...!" he praised, making the girl blush happily. "Thank you, Ellie. Will you put this on? I bought this for you..."

"Oh, another rabbit hairband! _Senpai_, why do you like to see me wear these?" asked Elliot, but taking the brown hairband from her _senpai_ anyway.

"Because you look cute with those,"

"R-Really?"

"Honest," Alice watched Elliot taking off her black hairband, and putting on the brown one. The senior boy sighed in bliss. "You're the cutest girl I've ever seen..." he praised again, patting her orange head.

Elliot looked down, blushing hard.

It felt like a long time until this moment finally came. Elliot would today, right here, right now, confess her feelings to her beloved _senpai_. Though it also felt like yesterday when that silly meeting happened...

* * *

><p><span>Elliot's past<span>

She was changing into her tracksuit in the shower room. She was the only one there. Suddenly, someone entered and she could hear the shower next to her room was running. However, when she was in the middle of drying her hair, the person in the next room already finished.

Elliot exited her shower room and was going to put on a light make up, when a guy came out of the shower room next to hers.

"Huh...?" Alice blinked, dumbfounded.

Elliot scowled, looming over him and snatched his collar. "You...!? You're a guy! What are you doing here!? This is the girls' territory, you bastard!" she shook him by his collar. "You perverted bastard! If I see you doing this again, I'mma think of ways to cut you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alice gasped. "But I swear I saw it's the guy's shower—"

"Shut up! Boys are liars! I knew it! You are liars, you're the worst...I hate boys!" Elliot dropped the senior and ran out of the shower room, tearing up a little, but she had to hold herself, because she just put on mascara.

Then she stopped and walked backwards, turning to the door.

It was the men's shower room alright.

Alice peeked from the door, and when he saw her, he was about to get in again. Elliot gasped and pulled him out.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry, who are you? Oh, you're Alice-_senpai_! I'm so sorry, _senpai_!" Elliot cried, bowing frantically in front of him. "I'm so stupid, I'm so embarrassed, please forgive whatever I've said to you...I'm just..."

She's on her PMS. But she wouldn't say that. And if this guy assumed that she's on her PMS, Elliot would probably punched him. Girls are complicated like that. They are PMSing, but if people said that they are PMSing, girls be mad.

"It's okay..." Alice smiled wryly, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, you forgot this," she held up a yellow rabbit hairband. "This is yours, right?"

"Oh, y-yeah," Elliot blushed, and frantically put it on messily. "B-Bye—"

"Wait," Alice caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Let me fix it for you," he grinned, and had to tiptoe to fix her golden hair and her rabbit hairband. Elliot shivered, her heart was pounding so loud, she was afraid he might've heard it.

"Done," Alice said, and took a gaze at Elliot. "Oh, you look really cute," he said, blushing in surprise.

Elliot gasped. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"Elliot M-March..."

Alice grinned again. "Aww, can I call you Ellie? You're really cute,"

"E-Ellie?" Elliot was melting.

How could he stole her heart over and over again? It was so ridiculous. Despite she was being such a bitch to him, Alice treated her back with kindness, and he was such an angel. And Elliot wanted to have the angel as her own.

She had been making him sweets, giving gifts on special days...She wondered if Alice-_senpai_ would finally notice her feelings. However, it seemed that Alice-_senpai_ was just dense, and Elliot could only think of him as a pure, true gentleman.

* * *

><p>So today was the day where her collected-courage going to be used, after two years from that meeting. Elliot gulped and took a deep breath before she began;<p>

"S-Senpai...I'm..."

"It's too bad, you're too big and too tall," Alice shrugged and turned away. "Or maybe I'm just too short and small. I'll look bad if I'm your boyfriend," the senior walked away.

Elliot fell on her knees in despair.

"I'm...too big...and too tall...?" she began to sniff.

"Elliot," Elliot flinched and turned over her shoulder to see Blood smirking evilly down on her. "How could you walk over me like that? Hmm?" she kicked Elliot and stepped on her back.

"B-Bossie!?" Elliot paled. "I...I didn't notice you were there! I'm sorry!" she cried. "Bossie! I promise I won't try to make a move on Alice-_senpai_ when you're around! I'll double check, next time!"

Blood's smile twitched.

"Can you _not_ make a move at all...?"

~.X.~

Alice-_senpai_'s admirers didn't stop on the front door. No, there were still a lot more juniors going to try and make a move on him.

In the shower room, for instance.

"_Senpai_! How are you—"

"BORIS!? This is the—GET OUT!"

"Aww, but you look so sexy being all naked..." Boris Airay licked her lips sensuously, her golden eyes scanning the upperclassman's body, feasting. "Mm...Can I touch—"

"NO!" Alice yelled decisively, frantically putting a towel on below his torso. "You perv! Don't you understand? Boys don't like pervert girls! Unless its in porn or a hooker!"

Boris raised her eyebrows. "Huh? _Senpai_? So you like perverted hooker in a porn...? I don't know if you're that kind of person, _senpai..._" she smirked tentatively, getting down from the ladder she used to peek on the male senior. She used a key she stole from the janitor's room and unlocked the shower box.

"But if you like that kind of woman, I can be one _for you_, _senpai_..." Boris sensuously said, gently opening the door and entered. Alice gulped and stepped back as he watched Boris stepped in, her fingers slowly pulling her purple stripped skirts up.

"No," Alice deadpanned and stopped her by the shoulders. "Bad girl. Get out of here, or I'll report you for a detention," Boris pursed her lips, but he clicked his tongue, "And by detention, I'll have Mary play her violin for you, two hours long,"

"_Senpai_, why are you so mean?" Boris whined. "Can't you relax a bit? I just want to cheer you up!"

"How are you cheering me up by sneaking up on me during a shower?"

"Baby, I promise, once my lips get onto your d—"

"OUT!"

Boris sighed as she was kicked out of the shower room, but she stubbornly waited in front for her _senpai_ to finish changing. She puffed her cheeks, glaring at her sharp nails. Alice_-senpai_ was always so uptight! Boris liked that part of him, but he should've been more relaxed around her...

* * *

><p><span>Boris' past<span>

She was just chilling, putting her headphone, listening to _Peanut Butter Jelly_ by Buckwheat Kids. Cause why would she listen to Mary Gowland's terrible violin if she can avoid it? Boris sat on the porch of her and Mary's house, since she could still hear the violin if she's inside the house.

That's when she saw him for the first time. Alice Liddell came, clamping his ears, looking really pale. Boris wanted to laugh at his expression. She yelled to Mary so that she'd stop playing. After seeing the senior stopped clamping his ears, Boris took off his headphone.

"What do you want?"

"You skipped detention," Alice said, frowning. "I'm just doing errands for your homeroom teacher; she said that you wouldn't pass the first grade if you keep skipping class. You need to do extra credits,"

Boris groaned. "No, no, I'm too lazy for that," she waved her hands. "You just leave. Say hi to Mrs. Montgomery, mkay?" she turned to the porch, about to leave, but Alice grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, but why?"

"Huh?" Boris scowled to him. "Should everything has a meaning? Can't I just do stuff because I feel like it?"

"Well, I also accepted this errand because I feel like it," Alice rolled his eyes. "Because it's my responsibility? No. I'm just worried, okay? Do you have some kind of problems at home? Because...if it's due to nothing, then I'll leave. I'm here just to make sure,"

Boris stopped and turned to face him again. Slightly blushing, she stared at his face, tracing any lies, and couldn't find any. She was quite flattered to have a stranger worrying about her.

"You're Alice-_senpai_, the council's president...you're saying that you go all the way here just to check on my well-being?"

Alice nodded firmly. "Is...something wrong?" he smiled. "Because if you do have something bothering you and make you skip school, then I might be able to help,"

Boris stared at him for a while again, and then sat down on the porch again, sighing. "It's really nothing...I'm just...lazy...I'm bored at school! There, no reason for you to worry, right, _senpai_?"

He blinked in understanding, smiling and shook his head. "No, now I understand. Then you need a motivation to attend school," he crossed his arms, smirking. "You need a game, an entertainment, rght?"

Boris lit up right away, feeling as if he just read her minds. Alice grinned.

"Well then, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you," said him. "I, for one, unfortunately, am really boring," his shoulders were slumped. "So yeah..._adieu_, Airay,"

The pinkette's jaw fell at how soon he gave up.

That alone cracked her up. Boris had decided that Alice Liddell wasn't boring, and that he was enough for her to go through school.

* * *

><p>Now, if only <em>senpai<em> would pay attention to her and her alone, that would be great.

Her eyes were scanning the corridor, only to fall onto her rival, Julius Monrey. The long-haired bluenette was stoically walking, her dark eyes searching in the corridor, and Boris knew all too well what she's searching.

"Lookie, what do we have here," Boris said loudly, and Julius stiffened, frowning at the pinkette. "Looking for something, _Julie_?"

"Stop calling me that," Julius murmured, looking down. "None of your business," she said, ignoring the punk girl and walked off, but Boris caught the paper bag in her arms.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"Th-That's...!"

Boris whistled as she checked the paper bag. "Ooh, it's some _churros_...? Hmm...I wonder why Julius Monrey has a lot of _churros_ today? I thought she doesn't eat much..." she took out one of the snacks, licking her lips, "Well, knowing that, I think she wouldn't mind if I help myself..."

Julius gasped. "Wa—Wait! Don't!"

Boris smirked, still holding one _churro_ in her hand. "Ahah! This is for Alice-_senpai_, isn't it? Alice-_senpai_'s favorite food is _churro_, after all! Why don't you admit it, Julius? You like _senpai_ too, don't you!?"

"That's not it!" Julius yelled, and looked down. "I-It's not like I care if _senpai_ will be happy or anything...I just...I just got a lot of them, and...I just need _senpai_ to get rid of them..."

"Hah, liar," Boris puffed her cheeks. "Right! If you want to get rid of these, then you wouldn't mind if I eat one, right?" she asked, and chomped one.

Julius gasped. "Wha—no! What have you done!?"

Alice-_senpai_ finally exited the shower room and was confused to see the two girls there. "Julie? Boris? What's wrong?" he asked, right after Boris swallowed the _churro_.

Julius rubbed her temple. "Boris...she just ate chocolate-filled _churro_..." she sighed.

Boris froze, and Alice flinched. The pink-haired girl clamped her mouth, trying to barf, and Alice glared at her in disbelief.

Boris was allergic to chocolate.

It didn't take long, as it was the tenth time Boris ate chocolate, and the symptoms got worse everytime, and now, she's hyperventilating and turning purple, out of breath.

"Julius! Can you find her bag and bring it here?" Alice-_senpai_ asked, as he swooped Boris into his arms. Julius scowled, freezing at the view. "She might've kept her medicine in her purse...I'll take her to the infirmary, so bring her purse there, okay?"

When she's around, has he ever looked at her properly? It was always the other girls. Of course. She knows this; she's dull, the dullest amongst the other girls. Though was it really impossible for _senpai_ to set his eyes on her?

* * *

><p><span>Julius' past<span>

She's the librarian. She's sentenced to be alone, to spend her school days alone in silence, surrounded with books and cards. Library at Caucus High was never empty. Many loved reading, but this new transfer student, a senior, was probably setting up a new record.

"Oh, I hope I didn't return these late!" Alice Liddell gasped, bringing in a stack of heavy books and dropped them onto the bar. "Julius, while you sort them out, can you tell me the new releases?"

"Yes," Julius said coldly, slowly and carefully counting the books he's returned. "There are a new serial in the new releases rack...and some oneshots,"

The bell chimed, Ace entered with more books. "Jules! I got these back from those bastards!"

"Shh, be quiet in the library!" Alice hissed before Julius could even open her mouth.

Julius blushed slightly, appreciating his understanding of her rules. She continued to sort the books. It took a while, Ace had already left to collect books, and Alice was already reading. Then, she found a book that's not listed in the library.

"_Senpai_?" Julius called, and Alice looked up from the book he's reading, "Is this your book?" she asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded, and then smiled, "Uh, no. Now that belongs to you. I'm giving it to you," he said, and returned to his book again.

Julius raised her eyebrows, looking at the book. It was _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, a fairy tale book from the Harry Potter series.

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll treasure it," Alice said again, not looking up from his book. "It's my most favorite book, so please treasure it, Julie,"

Julius put the book onto her chest. "Yes," said her, and turned to hide her blush.

She didn't understand why he'd entrust her such an important thing. They both love books and treasure them. But Alice-_senpai_ treasured this book, and entrusted it to her. It made her feel really special. Julius slightly smiled. She knew, she was the only one who was entrusted something. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she wished it was something really special.

And Julius loved how Alice-_senpai_ called her 'Julie', a nickname. She knew that Elliot also got a nickname, but she couldn't help but feel really special. She only loved it when Alice called her that nickname.

* * *

><p>Though lately, she hadn't been sure if it's really special at all. Alice-<em>senpai<em> treated everyone really kindly that it's getting quite misleading. Julius wished he showed something special...something only to her, something no one else knew.

She couldn't handle it to see Boris was easily in Alice's arms just because she's unconscious due to her allergic.

"No..." Julius mumbled, looking down.

Alice flinched, stopping his pace and turned to his junior, who was looking down.

"Julie...?"

"I don't...want you to help her, _senpai_..." Julius mumbled again. "You...are you helping Boris...because you love her?"

Alice almost dropped Boris from his arms. "Wh—How did that have anything to do with anything?" he rolled his teal eyes. "You junior girls are all so crazy. Everything I did somehow turn into romantic approach! I'm doing this so that no one's dying from eating a _churro_ in front of the boy's shower room at school, and you think I'm like some kind of knight in shining armor?"

"But you _are_ a knight for me, _senpai_!" Ace giddily wrapped her arms around Alice, and waved the antidote. "I'm your princess! But I'm not a silly damsel in distress, I want to help my knight saving the day, too," she chirped, and injected the antidote to Boris who's still in Alice's arms. "Though those arms are supposed to lift me up, not Boris..."

As Boris was beginning to stabilize and calm, Alice sighed and entered the nearest empty class to drop the junior girl. Ace was giggling as she poked the poor unconscious pinkette, and Julius was reflecting her ridiculous convictions to the _senpai_.

"Goodness, you girls never cease to tire me," Alice sighed, taking a seat and fanned himself. "I just want to graduate in peace,"

Ace hummed. "Aww, that's boring, _senpai_! Why won't you hold back a year and wait for me, so we can graduate together?" she asked cutely, hugging the senior. "Have you even thought of what you want to do?" she dropped herself and knelt in front of Alice.

Alice stared at Ace with an unsure look. "No...not really..."

"Right?" smirked the brunette, "Then hold back a year with me...and we can find what to do with our future, together," she purred, dropping her head onto Alice's laps.

"Ace, don't you have something else you want to do?" Alice frowned. "You can't always follow me around,"

"Hahaha, of course I can, because _senpai_ is the one I love!"

"You're not in love with me," said Alice tiredly, "You're just like others—just because I'm popular, you all want me to be your boyfriend," he slightly blushed. "I'm not that interesting...I'm boring...How is it possible that I become really popular in this school?"

"_Senpai_," Julius called, looking really serious. "It's not like I care about you or anything...but you're wrong," she said, scowling. "You're kind and helpful...it also feels sad when you look down, so...I know I'm not good at cheering anyone up, but..."

"Julius, you're good at cheering me up," Alice smiled. "You're honest and strict on me, unlike the others. I like that about you,"

Julius was at loss of words, and she turned away to hide her blush. Ace laughed.

"Heh~ Then, _senpai_, do you have anything you like about me?"

"No," Alice frowned, making the brunette laugh again. "But I do admire your cheerfulness...you're ninety percent irritating, five percent helpless, and refreshing for the rest of it,"

The brunette lit up even more than she already had. She grinned. If only _senpai_ took her more seriously. Ace didn't know how to make Alice take her seriously, though. She couldn't do anything about it—she's just being herself.

Julius was also being herself. She was strict and serious, though everyone but _senpai_ noticed that she was being soft to Alice. She's a _tsundere_ through and through, after all.

Alice sighed and dropped his feet on the desk, couldn't find it possible to think of his up coming exams next week. Everyone was really kind at this school, and for some reasons, the juniors were really fond of him.

"Notice me, _senpai_," Boris suddenly said. Alice blinked and looked down on her. "_Senpai_, why won't you notice my feelings?" she was mumbling outside of her consciousness.

Alice blushed, and then heard Ace was laughing. "See? Why won't you notice her feelings, _senpai_? Will you notice mine?"

"That's not fair," Julius suddenly murmured, looking down. "I mean..._senpai_ never noticed my feelings either..."

Alice twitched. "Girls...?" he asked, sweating. The two were looking at him, one with an expecting puppy frown, one looking like a dog wanting to be pat.

"Even though I've said it clearly, Alice-_senpai_ never noticed my feelings!" Ace laughed, patting Julius' back. "So how is he supposed to notice your feelings when you're hiding them, Jules?"

"I..." Julius scowled. "I believe actions means more than words," she said, and then frowned at Alice again. "I don't know how to express my feelings...they're so precious for me..."

"Julie?" Alice blushed. "Wait, are you serious?"

Suddenly Boris woke up and grabbed his arm. "_Senpai_, I'm so serious! I'm ready! I'm stretching to have your babies!"

Ace laughed and pulled out chocolate _churros_. "Look who's dead next," she says, trying to approach Boris, who's clinging to Alice and hissing at the brunette. "No, _senpai_, you're mine. I'm going to get rid of everyone in our way!" Ace laughed cheerfully and looking really dark while she was at it.

Julius twitched. "You can't say such things to _senpai_! It's his decision to choose whom he's in love with!"

Both Ace and Boris turned to stare at her.

"Yeah?" Boris grinned. "So you think it'd be you, Jules?"

"No—I was just saying,"

"Oh, Julie, why don't you say it already! So I can be sure who's I'm gonna crush!" Ace laughed, and turned to Boris again. "But you're my bestie, so you're going last, and Boris, since I'm holding this chocolate _churro_ here, why don't I start with you?"

"Can't I have a say in this?" Alice asked. "I don't know what you like so much about me, but I've made my decision—"

"Hold on right there, handsome," Blood Dupre entered the room, followed by Elliot. "No you haven't made your decision, darling. Unless the decision starts with my name, then keep those sweet lips shut, honey," she licked her lips and glanced at the other girls in the room. "You girls, I dislike you. Hands off my man,"

Suddenly Elliot smacked Blood's back.

"No, Bossie! You ain't saying that until we fight," she protested, and gazed to Alice. "_Senpai_, I want you to notice me and ignore my body! Ignore your body! I love you perfectly like that, so why won't you love me perfectly this way?"

Blood nodded. "Exactly, my dear. You'll be like the couple in _Lovely Complex_—Wait, nevermind, girl," she nodded to Elliot, who nodded back. "First, we got to get rid of these other garbage,"

"Right, Bossie! Then we can fight!"

"Ahaha! Do any of you have allergic?" Ace laughed, already in a strangle battle with Boris.

"I hope you're allergic to your own face!" Boris yelled back. "Aaargh!" she then pulled Ace's hair.

"Haha! You're so dead!"

Julius was sweating as she glared at Blood and Elliot, who were taking out scissors from their purse.

"Girls! Girls!" Alice yelled again. "Look, you can't do this to each other! You can just find another bo—"

"SHUT UP!" the girls yelled at him.

Alice stepped back and approached Julius. "I don't need to listen to you guys! I've already chosen the girl I—"

Julius was going to burst with happiness, since she just realized something amazing, unfortunately, the moment was crushed when the door was slammed open, and an albino girl came jumping in.

"Notice me, senpaaai!" Peter White squealed and glomped.

"No! NO! NO!" Alice screamed and turned, opening the window and began to climb the frame. "Hell no!"

"Senpai!" Peter whined. "Senpai, wait! Why won't you notice me, senpai!? Senpai! I love you senpai—WAIT! DON'T GOOO!"

And so Alice jumped off the second floor, he landed on the bushes safely and did a sprint. Peter screamed over the window frame.

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't update stuff, because I'm at work. So have this instead.<strong>

**Boris' allergic was inspired by how cats are normally allergic to chocolate. Ace is collecting books instead of clocks. It's just Heart Country at high school, and gender-swapped, lol.**

**Kindly review if you have the time!**


End file.
